nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FANGAME:Examoriphine: The Tower of Memories
The poll I took was nearly unanimus with a RPG being the genre I would make my next game for. Which is good because I have played around 20 RPGs. So lets get to the game I call Examoriphin: The Tower of Memories! Party Characters (Weapons of Choice) Fayt (Sword, Spear, and Boomerang) Khufu (Battle-Axe, Flail, and Crossbow) Circa (Mace, Stave, and Spellbook) Geis (Sai, Halberd, and Chakram) Juan (Rapier, Greatsword, and Bow) Boyd(War Axe, Bo Stave, and Shield) Tazziko(Nunchuks, Pike, and Bladerang) Hannah(Dagger, Katana, and Rope Dart) Other Important Characters Xexico (The main antagonist) Flynn (the captain of the guards that Fayt and Geis are both a part of) Yew (The fortune-teller that tells the heroes of their quest) Tacozo (Xexico's right nand man) Beratina (Xexico's girlfriend) Story Disc 1: Part 1 The intro at the title screen shows some parts of the game off. The intro shows a red hedgehog with a sword facing off against a black hedgehog with a halberd. The 2 fought until a light shined and the scene shifted to a black and yellow hedgehog wearing a cloak. His eyes glowed red as the 2 hedgehogs that were seen before stood in front of him. Then he summoned a scythe and took his hood off. Then the scene shifted to a gigantic tower that pierced the sky. Then the same 2 hedgehogs are seen with a brown male hedgehog and a blue female hedgehog. They were inside the tower, trying to scale it. Then we see a glimpse at the top. Above the clouds, there seemed to be an unusual race of half-human and half-dragon people. Then an aged vermillion hedgehog steps forward and 4 dragons swoop in to follow him. Then the scene shifts to the fortune-teller searching her crystal ball. She then panicks a bit when she sees a dark cloud float over the land in the near future. Then she rushes off to an aged grey hedgehog that has a large, rusted sword laying next to him and says to him "He is coming back". Area 1: Turtash Village Then the scene shifts to the red hedgehog, who just got back from a trip into the woods that are near his hometown. He then greets his best friend (No, it's not Asriel) the brown hedgehog. "Hey Khufu". he says. Then the brown hedgehog says to him "Finally returning Fayt"? Then Fayt says "Yeah, I got into a fight with a pack of like 20 wolves". Then the 2 both laughed and headed on their ways home. Fayt woke up the next morning and decided to go for another walk in the woods. He went to Khufu's house and dragged him along too. When they got the exit of the town, the female blue hedgehog ran up to them and said "Fayt, Khufu, going to the woods"? Then Khufu said "If you mean that Fayt is dragging me to the woods with him, then yes". Then Fayt said "What are you doing here Circa"? Then she said "Well I thought that since us 3 are like best friends, that I could come with you guys". Fayt sighs and says "Even if I tell you no, you'll still sneak along". Then Khufu said "Just allow her to come with us". "It is better to have 6 arms than it is to have 4". Then Fayt said "Fine". "C'mon Circa, we're leaving to the woods now". Then the 3 of them walked into the dark woods that lay on the outside of town. Area 2: Dark Woods Category:Fangame Category:Fan Game